moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party
| budget = $19 million | gross = $139 million | based on = | book = | wikia = }} Sausage Party is a 2016 American 3D adult computer animated adventure comedy film directed by Greg Tiernan and Conrad Vernon, produced by Megan Ellison and Vernon, and written by Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. It stars Seth Rogen, Kristen Wiig, Jonah Hill, Bill Hader, Michael Cera, James Franco, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Nick Kroll, David Krumholtz, Edward Norton, and Salma Hayek. A spoof of Disney, Pixar and DreamWorks Animation films, that follows a sausage who tries to discover the truth about his existence and goes on a journey with his friends to escape their fate. The film's rough cut premiered on March 14, 2016 at South by Southwest and the film was theatrically released in the United States on August 12, 2016 by Columbia Pictures. The film received positive reviews and has grossed over $139 million, becoming the highest grossing R-rated animated film of all time, surpassing South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, which held the record for seventeen years. This is a parody of Children's Animated Films. Plot In a supermarket called Shopwell's, a sausage named Frank (Seth Rogen) lives with various groceries. In a peaceful life, their ultimate goal is to get picked by a customer (Lauren Miller), but soon they discover the truth about their existence. With the help of their friends, Frank and his beautiful hot dog bun girlfriend Brenda (Kristen Wiig) embark on an adventure to escape their fate. Cast *Seth Rogen as Frank, one of the sausages *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, a hot dog bun *Jonah Hill as Carl, one of the sausages *Bill Hader as Guacamole and Firewater, an old bottle of liquor *Michael Cera as Barry, one of the sausages *James Franco as a piece of toast *Danny McBride as Honey Mustard *Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits, a box of Grits *Paul Rudd as Darren and Nicky Da Vinci, a tomato *Nick Kroll as Douche *David Krumholtz as Vash, a lavash *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel, Jr., a bagel *Salma Hayek as Teresa, a taco *Conrad Vernon as Twinks, a twinkie *Anders Holm as Troy, one of the sausages *Greg Tiernan as Potato and Noodle Soup *Scott Underwood as Twink *Sugar Lyn Beard as the Baby Carrots *Lauren Miller as Camille Toh, a woman who purchases the food and a tampon *Harland Williams as a bottle of Ketchup *Ian James Corlett as an Apple, a French Tickilish licorice, a jar of Relish, and a Bag of Dog food *Vincent Tong as Pislitz Chips, a Juice Box, and a bottle of Jamaican Rum *Sam Vincent as a half eaten Sandwich, a Pop Tart and a Licorice Rope Reception Critical response Sausage Party has received positive reviews from critics. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 82%, based on 125 reviews, with an average rating of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Sausage Party is definitely offensive, but backs up its enthusiastic profanity with an impressively high gag-to-laugh ratio – and a surprisingly thought-provoking storyline." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 66 out of 100, based on 36 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Videos Images Sausage_Party.png sausage-party--cover-80.jpg 092B5BF1-430D-476B-8E4C-F2450A11541F.png 682ACE66-4849-444F-9F0C-E2D49C969AB5.jpeg F70B8D80-F2BA-42B2-9CED-905F8270E2C1.jpeg 83465664-3373-4547-8EEC-344D33A89F1B.jpeg AC075C35-FD55-470B-BDDD-62B383EE52B0.jpeg 8595A924-B346-4FDB-BB95-B0C23D9C83D3.jpeg 9D50A3CC-3555-494D-A960-AC539D063AFF.jpeg EB7935C9-742E-4A79-A593-50FB5F1F43D3.jpeg 8315F5F0-DAFE-4936-8EE6-30D127464E07.jpeg A9985212-E131-4738-814D-91BFF55CE54F.jpeg D1079CAD-9D4F-4ACF-814B-FB5385AB0C1A.jpeg ACC56F4F-366F-4D85-A862-D06AABD26354.jpeg 32301805 a113.jpg 32301814.jpg 32301821.jpg Shopwell'sColourBranding km.jpg Prp motorcycleConcept km v01.jpg ChrMeatloaf design km v02.jpg Detergent concepts.jpg Chr cheRnd01 gouda km v01.jpg Prp frtStand04 colourTexture km v01.jpg Prp portal01 turnaround km v03.jpg Chr gumStick01 design km v01.jpg Chr tampon01 designConcept km v01.jpg Chr licrcRope conceptDesign km v01.jpg SausageBarry expressionNotes km v01.jpg 13.08.15 camille design km.jpg Applachan painting.jpg LookDev shaderRefConcept km v01.jpg Prp shpIntRf01 km v03.jpg AisleBathroomInt MASTER design km v01.jpg ArtColourScriptPanel MEX S0110 km v01.jpg ArtColourScriptPanel MON 06 km v01.jpg ArtColourScriptPanel MON 03 km v01.jpg ArtColourScriptPanel MON 02 km v01.jpg Annapurna Mural 2 reduced.jpg ColourKey LIQ km v02.jpg 13.10.16 colourScriptPanel ncl km.jpg ArtColourScript PanelBoard BPL km v03.jpg ArtColourScript PanelBoard MTW km v04.jpg ColourLightingStudy FMF km v03.jpg ArtColourScript panelBoard TMF km v04.jpg ArtColourScript panelBoard SPF km v02.jpg ArtColourScript panelBoard DTR km v01.jpg 32301804.jpg 32301818.jpg 32603059.jpg 33327807.jpg 32301822.jpg 05F65F7A-799B-4142-B050-9C9D042F68A1.jpeg 0C220B4A-B852-4D88-993B-38DAD969F54E.jpeg A2DAF20B-368C-4494-A411-C63807098ED9.jpeg 1FD5F901-EA5E-4195-8755-BB87A64F935D.jpeg 584512D7-592A-4CB7-B30A-1A7FBA5EB956.jpeg 59F71057-A662-4C5A-9976-6A5271838084.jpeg 59586415-A461-40BE-8A85-60A55B50F2CF.jpeg F3E88FD4-EAA2-4532-81B1-54D6F67994F8.jpeg 5D92A4BE-4013-413A-872F-C1AC11A5A03B.jpeg 5B0B923F-0B67-44D6-B1C4-A54A15DAF72F.jpeg 9DB1522D-EB83-4D5F-842F-FD0FB59FC5C2.png Screenshot_2018-05-26-11-53-37.png Screenshot_2017-12-10-00-02-33.png References Category:Comedy films Category:Animated films Category:Seth Rogen films Category:R-Rated Category:2010s films Category:Rated R Category:Rated R Animation Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:2016 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony animated films Category:Films about food Category:Adult animatied films Category:Films starring Seth Rogen Category:Films starring Kristen Wiig Category:Films without opening titles Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films about death Category:Films rated R Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated films Category:CGI films Category:Controversial